mc_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Discord Server
The official Minecraft Central Community Discord Server was released on the 16th of July 2017. The server can be accessed through the Discord client and the Discord website using an invite link. The Discord server is used to create important announcements, discuss with other players, host staff promotions and provide support to the players. History The Community Discord server was first opened on the 16th of July 2017. The TeamSpeak 3 Server was used alongside the Discord server for a while, until all communication was moved to the Discord server on the 22nd of September 2017. The staff promotions were moved to Discord on the 22nd of July 2017. The #roleclaim channel was added on the 17th of September 2017 so that players could claim their Donator tag on the Discord server. Discord Nitro Boosts were added to the server on the 4th of June 2019. Features There are multiple channels on the Community Discord server, some of which can be only posted to by staff members. Important announcements are posted in the #announcements, #promotions and #changelog channels, while the #events channel is used to announce the events that the Community Events Team hosts. Players can use the #general and #off_topic channels to discuss miscellaneous things, while the #support chat is reserved for requesting help from the staff members. There are channels for each sub-server and some other channels for bot commands and games. The voice channels include support rooms and public channels, such as a voice channel for every sub-server and a few general public voice channels. There is also a special channel that has a music bot that you can use to listen to music with other players. There used to be channels for screensharing but they got removed when the Screen Sharing Discord was released. Each Senior Moderator and Administrator gets their own voice channel that they can rename. The Staff of the Month gets their own channel too. Tags and Roles There are several tags that can be assigned to a user. Most of the tags are reserved to staff members, such as the staff rank tags and the sub-team tags, but community members can get the Donator tag if they have donated for the server. Screen Sharing Discord On the 18th of March 2019 a Screen Sharing Discord was added in order to have a separate Discord server for screensharing. This replaced the voice channels in the Community Discord, as the players who were banned on the Community Discord couldn't be screenshared properly. Staff Discord The Staff Team has its own Discord where important staff announcements are made and where the staff members can discuss with each other. There is a channel for every staff rank, along with channels for each sub-team and the Mentee chats of the Mentor Team. The Staff Discord is only available to the staff members, and not to the community. The Staff Discord was released on the 30th of January 2017 and it replaced the old Skype chats that the Staff Team used. Category:Servers and Websites